


Slow Dance

by Caesura_Selluivan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dancing, Fluffy, M/M, Time Alone, god they're so in love, intimate, iri helped me edit this, just some soft stuff i wrote while at work and in half-fever mode, thank you iri you're a saint, this killed me and then revived me from the dead in the span of a minute or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesura_Selluivan/pseuds/Caesura_Selluivan
Summary: Jack and Yusei spend a little bit of time alone, and Jack teaches Yusei how to dance.(A gift to IridescentFlames for helping me get some stuff done while I was sorta outta it this week)





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IridescentFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentFlames/gifts).



 

 

It was a simple thought. Something Yusei had mentioned as a passing comment as an advertisement flashed across one of Neo Domino's many lightboards.

 

“When I said I didn't know how to slow dance, I didn't expect-”

 

“I know.” Jack tugged him towards the middle of the garage, releasing him only to turn and face him.

 

“You should know, so I might as well teach you.”

 

“And you know because...?”

 

“Godwin had me learn for his parties.” Jack placed his hand on Yusei's waist, pulling him close as he positioned his other hand up with Yusei's. Yusei awkwardly hovered his free arm over his boyfriend's, unsure of the positioning.

 

“Put your other hand on my shoulder. Good.” Jack moved his right foot towards Yusei, causing him to step back reflexively. Realizing too late that he was still being held by Jack, Yusei lost his balance. Jack pulled him flush against his chest, watching him rearrange himself to where he was before.

 

“You don't need to watch your feet, Yusei. Trust me and follow my lead,” he explained with confidence, as if it should have been obvious. Yusei thought that, perhaps, it would benefit him more to learn the moves first, but complied nonetheless. He looked up to face Jack, taking note of the light dusting of rose color gracing his cheeks, although his own face had started heating up a little at the closeness, too. Jack moved again, and Yusei let the momentum guide him back, keeping his position against his boyfriend. Leading him in a small circle around the room, Jack gradually increased their pace until their movements were one fluid, continuous motion. Yusei released his grip on Jack's hand, gently leading his fingers up to his boyfriend's shoulder. Jack let out a grunt, responding by winding both his arms around Yusei's waist and pulling him closer again.

 

“That's not how this is-”

 

“I know.” Yusei cut him off, gently lacing his fingers through the back of Jack's hair, keeping his body moving with the other. Jack sighed, letting their rhythm slow, becoming more of a calm sway than actual dancing, really.

 

“You know this isn't going to help me if a girl asks to dance with me.” Yusei pointed out, a small smirk light on his lips.

 

“Who said anything about you dancing with anybody else?”

 

“It's as I thought then, you wanted to teach me for your own sake.” He smiled and rested his head against his boyfriend's chest. It wasn't said in a mean way, nor in a jabbing sort of way. It was Yusei's uncanny knack for knowing what was going through the taller man's mind, and the openness and honesty between them that allowed him to say it without thinking that Jack would take it the wrong way. A lulling silence settled between them for a moment, before the steady beat of music reverberated from the other room. Jack paused, giving a judgemental glance towards the door before Yusei brought his attention back.

 

“I think I'll teach you something in return, for my sake then.” His blue eyes glimmered mischievously, illuminated clearly by the moonlight coming from the top windows and the open garage skylight.

 

“Yusei what-hey!” Jack protested as Yusei pulled away from him, taking a step back and offering his hand to Jack. Jack was about to inquire what he was trying to do again when the look on Yusei's face caused his breath to hitch. The moonlight suited him. Jack had always thought this, but it never failed to make him speechless when he saw it. Yusei's eyes glowed a softer blue than usual in the moonlight, giving him an angelic presence. The bluish tint of his hair was most noticeable during these times, and his tanned skin contrasted the blue-white light of the moon in an almost unnatural way. The way those beautiful moonlit eyes watched him, stared at him through his _very soul_. It was something that Jack was undoubtedly terrified of and simultaneously thrilled about. He had nothing to hide from Yusei anymore, not that it would work anyways. After all the mistakes and hardships they went through, Yusei still accepted him, loved him, and was the only one he would every fully bare his soul to.

 

“Yusei...”

 

“Dance with me, Jack?” His smile was so warm, full of so much love that it could drive a person, namely Jack, absolutely insane. Jack smiled back at him, taking his offered hand. Yusei made a small twirl and fell back against Jack, laughing as his boyfriend caught him with a startled noise. He pulled Yusei up and, making use of the momentum, Yusei drew Jack the other direction, pulling him down by the wrist and kissing him. He pulled away, eyes glittering with sheer enjoyment of this moment, of Jack. Jack leaned pulled Yusei into another kiss, wrapping his arms around him, feeling as much of Yusei as he possibly could in this moment. Yusei hummed into the kiss, melting into Jack's embrace.

 

Crow frowned at Aki and Kiryu, both of them with their ears pressed against the door, straining to listen. He glanced over at Bruno, giving him a pitying look as he kept watch over the small radio in the hallway, playing some kind of dance song.

 

“Kids these days,” he muttered, turning around to leave, ignoring Bruno's whispers of protest and pleas for help.

 


End file.
